Lita's Adventure
by Talent Scout
Summary: What do you get when you have a story with a lot of sex, very little plot, a sex demon and yuri find out in Lita's Adventure
1. LA1

Disclamer: All Characters in this story are not mine, and they are owned by someone else who I don't know and dont care to know  
  
Lita's Adventure  
  
Part 1  
  
By Talent Scout  
  
It was like any other day, Lita and her friends went to school, fought a monster or two, and still had time for homework(well everyone except Serena, but that's a whole nother story), but after it got dark that night, Lita was awoken by a noise in her apartment."Who's there?" she said as she flicked on the light switch in her bed room. No answer, she got up and opened the crack of her bedroom door, after forgetting that she slept in the nude, and peered into the rest of her apartment. It was Serena, raiding the fridge, Lita had forgotten that she was sleeping over."Serena! It's one o'clock, how can you think of food?" "Oh Lita!, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you, I was just sooooo hungry..." "It's ok Serena, you just scared me that's all, in fact I'm a little hungry myself."" Oh then I've found just the thing!" Serena said as she ducked back into the fridge grabbing something from the back. "Tada!" she rang as she pulled out a beautifully made apple pie." "Serena, we can't have that, it's for the bake sale for school." The light in Serena's expression dimmed as she heard this "Oh, Lita, by the way, where are your cloths?" "Serena, what are you talki... aaaacccchhhh!" Lita ran back into her room red all over. A few moments pasted, and serena started to wonder what was taking Lita so long to get dressed, and come back out. So she went over to Lita's door, and knocked, no answer. She knocked again, still no answer. Serena opened the door a little, then a lot, and soon was standing in the room. She walked over to Lita's bed and sat next to her ashamed friend and put her arm around her, "Look Lita, it's no big deal, in fact you looked kind-of nice, I mean, pretty, I mean, oh I don't know what I mean..."  
  
Lita looked up at her friend, as she started to feel strange, she started to feel aroused by her friend, it was bad, but it was sooo good at the same time. Lita was going to take a big chance, but she reached up and kissed Serena right on the lips, as her hand went back and pushed Serena's face toward hers. At first Serena was shocked, and confused, but long nights of wondering, and questioning what it would be like would soon change her mind, as Lita soon found out as Serena's tongue entered her mouth. Lita moaned as she and her friend kissed for what seemed like forever. Finally it stopped, and Serena said "I had no idea, I thought you of all people would be the last per..." Her words were stopped short as Lita Held up her finger to her lips. "Sssssssshhh" she said softly, as she stood up and removed what little she had put on, again showing off her lovely femine body to her best friend, soon to be lover, Serena. Serena's body started to fill with excitement as she say Lita's beautiful body before her. "Oh Lita, your hot!" Lita blushed a little as she said this. Lita reached over and quick grabbed Serena's shirt, pulling it over her head, her little balls of hair bouncing around as the shirt was removed.  
  
"Oh Serena, your not that bad looking yourself." Lita said as she started to remove Serena's bra. Serena smiled as her hand started to make it's way down to Lita's dripping wet pussy. Lita feeling this said "Oh, no, not yet, first it's your turn, then it's mine..." Serena's bra came off, and Lita started to rub her nipples to life. Serena moaned in delight. Lita smiled and took her hands off of Serena's nipples. "Serena, hold on, I'll be right back..." "Okay..." Lita stood up and walked out of her room, and into the rest of the apartment. A couple of moments passed and she returned with a little bag, and a glass of ice water. Lita, put the bag on the bed, and the ice water on the table next to the bed. Lita laughed to herself as she grabbed one of the ice cubes, and started to rub Serena's nipples with. Serena moaned as the cold ice rubbed against her burning nipples. Lita was only stirred on by this sound, and with her other hand she slowly rubbed another ice cube down along Serena's stomach, down along to her wet pussy. With one quick thrust, Lita pushed three whole fingers deep into Serena's waiting cunt, Serena moaned loudly, and Lita pulled her fingers out. "Lick them, taste yourself." Serena happy did as she was told, "umm, I taste good." Lita quick followed and tasted Serena as well. Lita quickly rammed her whole fist into Serena's aching slit. "Ooohhh, god, I'm gonna cum!!!!" Serena screamed as her pussy walls clenched around Lita's fist. ################################################################################  
  
MEANWHILE on the streets below...  
  
"Ah, I love it this time of night, it's sooo quiet." Alan said as he walked by the apartment building were Lita, and Serena were staying. "What's this?" Alan thought to himself, "so much sexual energy... I must have it" Alan floated up, and up, and up, until he was outside Lita's window. "What's this? Serena, and Lita, my, tonight is a lucky night." "Now, how to get that energy, humm, ah, I know, I'll become one of those Inju monsters, hehehe, they live for sex, this should be easy... ################################################################################  
  
"Serena, do you feel something?" Lita asked. "Hun, what? what are you talking about?" "I can feel, something, something evil, Serena... Transform." As Lita said this, she too transformed into Sailor Jupiter. Just after, Serena had finished transforming, Alan, now an Inju monster, busted through the wall. A peace of the wall was flung across the room and hit Serena square in the stomach, knocking her out cold. "Baka Demon," Lita screamed as she charged at Alan, "you will not live to see another day...  
  
********************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Well things are really starting to heat up, well Lita Defeat Alan, and save them both form horrors, untold, or will Alan defeat them both and take there sexual energy, stay tooned for part two of Lita's Adventure! 


	2. LA2

Well, last time you remember what was going on, so... on with the story... ************************************************************************************  
  
Lita's Adventure  
  
Part 2  
  
By Talent Scout  
  
Alan, seeing Lita charge him, quickly swung one of the various tentacles he was now equipped with, at her and knocked her clear across the room. "All to easy..." he said. He walked over to the other body in the room, and saw that it was Serena, and she was out like a light. "Oh, no, not Serena!" Alan screamed. He started to shake her, trying to wake her, and she let out a little moan. Lita now stagger back to her feet, saw that he was distracted, and she used this to her advantage. "Jupiter Thunder.... CRASH!" She screamed as the animated scene we all know and love was played. Alan, was too quick for her thought, for he teleported, with Serena in hands, right behind her, and smacked her across the face, knocking her out as well. "Well, they're both alive, I'll take them to a more "private" place, hehehehehe...." ################################################################################  
  
Later...  
  
Lita wakes up slowly, and begins to look around she knows she is not in her apartment anymore. Her face hurts from getting hit by the monster, and she tried to reach up and rub her face, but finds she is bound to a table by four chains, and her clothes are nowhere to be found, but worst of all, she can't see Serena anywhere. " I see you're awake my dear..." a voice says from behind her, she strains to turn, and see who it is, but can't. "Who are you, let me and Serena Go!" "Hehehe, you are in no position to demand things from me" the voice said as a tentacle brushed by her nipple, just lightly touching it. "Wha, What are you going to do to me?" Lita asked a hint of fear, in her normally strong voice. "Hehehehe, that's for me to know, and you to find out." the voice said as a tentacle rubbed up against her pussy lips. Lita's eyes got huge as it touched her outer lips, and she began to swear all types of cusses and curse at Alan. "I Swear, if you touch me I..." He words were cut short as a tentacle shot into her mouth. "Little girls like you should respect their masters." Alan said coldly Lita started to cry, as the tentacle pushed further into her throat. "Yes, cry for me, hahaha..." The evil man laughed as a tentacle began to rub Lita's clit. Lita began to squirm trying to deny the pleasure she was receiving from her torture "Stop your struggling, or else..." Lita stopped, and began to really fear for herself, and Serena, oh god, Serena! What happened to Serena? Lita tried to talk, but the tentacle in her mouth stopped her from saying anything. "Much better..." The tentacle that was rubbing her clit, slowly entered her wet snatch. "You are like were just like Serena, she fought me, and fought me, but her body betrayed her, just like yours has betrayed you. Oh that's right your were out cold while I had my way with her." He snapped his fingers and a light went on and Lita could see Serena, she was covered in yellow cum and blood. "Don't worry, she's still alive, and soon, you will be mine too..." Lita hung her head down in shame, the shame that she knew she couldn't help Serena. As she was looking down she could see an tentacle getting ready to enter her ass, it started to rub her anus, oiling it up first as not to hurt her... much. It rammed it's way into her as tears of pain streamed down her face, Alan smiled as he bent down, and kissed her tears away from her face. Blood trickled down from Lita's virgin ass, and started to form a pool, along with her sweat, and the slime the tentacles dripped, beneath her. Alan unchained her, and wrapped his tentacles around her arms and leg, and pulled her legs apart, fully exposing her wet cunt to the merciless tentacles, two more entered her pussy, all throbbing and pushing at the same speed, and strength. Lita started to cum, as she came, she bit down on the tentacle in her mouth, slightly. Her juices spilled down her leg, to join the rest of the liquids beneath her. Alan smiled a wicked smile. He set her down gently, and said, "Oh my pretty, we're not done yet..." He then flipped her over onto her back, and began to hammer her with his tentacles, another joined the three already in her pussy, and one more joined the one in her ass, again she cried in pain, but soon the pain was replaced with pleasure, the pleasure, oh god the pleasure. Lita tilted her head back, and almost panted, and Alan removed the tentacle from her mouth, and began to rub her tits with it. Lita was clawing at the table, screaming "Ohh, who ever you are, harder, fuck me harder!" "As you wish" Alan turned up the intensity, and began expanding the tentacles inside her as he too got ready to cum. Lita screamed "I'm gonna CUMMMM!!!" she started to shake, as she came again, and again. Alan, twitched as he came too, his tentacles filling her pussy, and ass with his yellow cum. The rest of the tentacles spewed their loads all over her. Alan, leaded over, and kissed her, "Now your mine." he whispered in her ear.  
  
************************************************************************************ Well that's the end I know I skipped a whole part with Serena, but hey, I don't feel like going back and writing about it now given what the story is like I think you can make your own assumptions. Also can someone in there review tell me a channel to find Sailor Moon ever since Cartoon Network stopped showing it I haven't been able to find any channel that has it anymore. So plz R&R with an answer to my question. 


End file.
